


but as it is, i'll dream of him tonight

by planetcleer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Brief mentions of others - Freeform, M/M, it's a little outdated, look i basically took a fic i wrote in 2014 and polished it up, more like pre-michael/gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetcleer/pseuds/planetcleer
Summary: As he goes on, the cashier’s jaw tightens further and further until he finally bursts, dropping the box of cookies in his hand in favor of throwing his arms up into the air, “Will you shut the fuck up, asshole?! I don’t care! I’m here to ring up your goddamn munchies, not be your fuckingtherapist!”Obviously the outburst is meant to deter Gavin, but he’s never had much of a sense of self-preservation. He starts digging through his wallet for his card, grin nearly splitting his face in half when he glances back up at the cute cashier and sings more than says, “Sounds like someone’s jealous, love.”
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	but as it is, i'll dream of him tonight

**Author's Note:**

> well. listen. i was scrolling through my old tumblr and i found a bunch of fics i never posted here and i felt like this one was too cute not to fix up a bit and repost. SO! pls forgive the mention of ray, and the fact that GTA V came out six years ago lmao
> 
> happy new year :')

It occurs to Gavin that a run to Target at two o’clock in the morning is a bit odd, but he can’t be bothered to really care too much. They’re out of Mountain Dew at home, after all, and he’s in the middle of a mission in GTA V that he can’t just _put down_ tonight, so yeah, no, it’s a _necessary_ trip. He bribes Geoff for a ride with the promise of beer, and soon finds himself jogging into the store.

Now, while he usually would wander around aimlessly for at least thirty minutes, he really does want to get back to his game, so he tries to head straight for the drinks and straight back to the registers… But c’mon, this is _Target_. He ends up having to run back up front and grab a basket, actually, and by the time he finally makes it to the only open cash register, it’s filled with chips, ice cream, pop, beer, a new game for his 3DS, and this very soft hoodie that he really seriously definitely needs, _promise_.

Geoff won’t be very amused.

He pushes that thought from his head, however, and smiles brightly at the cashier as he walks up, dumping the entire contents of his basket onto the belt. The guy behind the register is pretty damn cute, Gavin decides, with curly red hair and a beanie and tattoos on his arms and _bollocks_ , he’s such a sucker for tattoos.

The guy looks a bit irritated, too, and if grumpy looks _that good_ on that face, Gavin thinks happy might make his knees go weak.

“Hi,” Gavin greets, chipper, as he leans against the end of the bagging counter. When the man just glares in return, starting to rather _violently_ scan his items, he giggles and cards a hand through his unruly hair, “You seem a bit grumpy. Maybe you need more sleep.”

That earns him narrowed eyes and a soft huff of annoyance, but no verbal response, so he tries again, this time beginning to ramble, “I promise I don’t do drugs, I just like to snack while I’m playing video games. Do you play any? I’m in the middle of GTA V right now and it’s absolutely _top_. Have you gotten it yet? It’s my favorite right now, mostly ‘cause it’s my newest, but it’s way better than IV. Geoff got it for me for Christmas so we can play online together-”

As he goes on, the cashier’s jaw tightens further and further until he finally bursts, dropping the box of cookies in his hand in favor of throwing his arms up into the air, “Will you shut the fuck up, asshole?! I don’t care! I’m here to ring up your goddamn munchies, not be your fucking _therapist_!”

Obviously the outburst is meant to deter Gavin, but he’s never had much of a sense of self-preservation. He starts digging through his wallet for his card, grin nearly splitting his face in half when he glances back up at the cute cashier and sings more than says, “Sounds like someone’s jealous, love.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” the guy nearly growls, throwing everything haphazardly into plastic bags without even bothering to check Gavin’s ID for the alcohol. Gavin notices he’s blushing, though, just the slightest bit, “There, swipe your goddamn card and get the fuck out.”

And Gavin just laughs, swipes it through the card reader, and stuffs it back into his wallet, gathering up his groceries. He wants to say something cheeky before leaving, because cute cashier guy is even cuter when he’s all flustered and embarrassed like that, so he finally glances down at the nametag pinned to the red polo and smirks a bit, “Don’t worry, Rosemarie. You can come play with me sometime.”

It takes a few moments for the guy to process that, his mouth gaping, and by then Gavin is halfway to the door, “Fuckin’ fuck, I’m gonna fuckin’ _kill_ Ray, that _asshole_ —look, it’s _Michael_ , you moron!”

“I’ll see you tomorrow night, Rosemarie!” He flashes the cashier one last shit-eating grin and turns, the sliding doors whooshing open before him. Even if he isn’t working then, Gavin’s willing to go back at two in the morning every single night until he sees _Michael_ again...

Damn, his beer budget is about to be a _whole_ lot bigger.


End file.
